High Tides
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: Sev's a merman? non-magical. Harry has found a merman and found out that he will live with him for awhile. They go through school and the underwater world togther...but what happens when there is a bump in the road to love?
1. A Merman

Hello everyone! This is my new story named High Tides with Severus and Harry. I noticed no one has done one of these before (I think) So I will write one!Won't that be great! And I might as well inform you that I will be going back to school soon, so that means less updating and more school work. I am not happy about this either. Oh I don't know if this will be as funny as the king of Shiro (That one wasn't ment to be funny yet it turned out that way) but I hope you like it just the same.

Summery: Sev's a merman?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot.

Chapter 1 a merman.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called to a small dark haired young man sitting on the beach. The boy turned and saw his friend Ron running towards him, his red hair flying.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked wiping some sand from his hands.

The red-head collapsed on his knee's as he was near to his friend. "Is it true that you have your own place now?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah! I finally got enough money to get an apartment from my part time job. I just moved in last night."

"That's great mate!" The red head grinned. "You needed to get away from those horrible relatives of yours."

Harry's grin fell a little. "Yeah, they were not the greatest role models, were they?"

Ron snorted. "They should be shot and killed. You still going to high school right? I now you just turned 16, and can drop it, but that wouldn't be wise."

Harry sighed and got up from the beach. "Hermione would kill me then bring me back to life just so I could go to school."

Ron looked at him knowingly, "Your are right about that mate." Ron looked behind him for a second. "Hey mate, I have to go to talk to Hermione. She would be happy to learn about what's going to happen with you."

"And so you can make out." Harry told him grinning.

Ron blushed and glowered at his best friend. "Whatever, mate. Give me your address soon?"

Harry nodded and watched his friend walk away. Sighing the boy looked over the waves of the crashing ocean and birds trying to find dinner. Harry looked at his watch and realized it was almost seven, with the sun was sinking in the sky. "I didn't know it was that late." Harry mumbled and started to walk away a noise caught his ears. Curious Harry looked for the source of the distress. He came to a halt when he saw a man with dark wet hair in a bed of rocks. The man seemed to have been knocked out and was clinging to one of the rocks. He noticed that the man seemed to have pointed ears that were tinged light blue. Harry edged closer and blushed furiously when he saw that the man had no shirt on…did that mean he had no pants on either? The sixteen year old edged even closer and gasped when he saw the man slowly open his eyes, reviling a pair of pitched black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Harry flushed and glared at the man angrily. "You shouldn't really talk to someone like that."

The man snorted then winced as he moved. Harry came around the rocks that were obstructing his view and gasped at what he saw. The man had no legs…he had a tail fin….

"What are you?"

The man, no being looked up at Harry quickly and cursed. "What do you mean you incompetent fool? I am a merman and apparently all humans ask questions first before helping someone in need."

It was then that Harry noticed that there was gash on the side of the man's fin. "Oh, all you all right?" Harry asked rushing over to check the wound.

"No I am not all right! Look," the merman panted out. "Just get me back in the water at least before…" There was a flash of light that surrounded the man's fins and when it disappeared, Harry's blush reappeared.

"Oh!" Harry quickly averted his eyes.

"Thanks so much." The merman told him, as he glared. The fins had disappeared and in there place where legs. The wound was still there and leaking blood. "Now I have to wait at least a mouth to get my fins back!"

"Well excuse me that I have never seen a mermaid before and-"

"I am not a mermaid, you insolent fool! The least you could do was to get me back to the water, but nooo you just had to look on and not do a thing!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. I'll just leave you there to starve to death. Nice knowing you." he said as he stood up.

"Wait!"

Harry turned and placed his hands on his hips. "What do you want now?"

"I am…"

"Your…..?"

"Iamsorry okay!"

"I didn't really hear you…"

The merman ground his teeth. "I am sorry…"

"Apology accepted."

"Now help me up!"

Harry sighed and went over the man. Ignoring the lower half, Harry helped him up and put an arm around his waist to steady him. "Do you have any place to go?"

"No." the man grumbled.

"Do you have any money?"

The man raised a hand to brush away some of his wet hair. "No…. How exactly would a merman have human money anyway?"

"I thought there were sunken ships and treasure chests on the bottom of the ocean" Harry muttered.

The merman snorted. "Of course there are, but we don't go in them anymore."

Harry sighed and knew he would regret this. "You can stay at my place." he sighed again and moved in the direction of his new place. Thankfully it was dark now and no one could see them.

"I was going to anyway."

"Careful or I will leave you here to bleed to death." _Not really but I might._

"You are such an evil little boy are you not?"

"I am not an little boy!"

The man shifted so that not as much of his weight was on his wounded leg. "You sure act like one."

Harry glowered. "Look, let's just get you back to my place and get that wound cleaned up. You can throw barbs at me later." Harry could hear the deep, painful indrawn breaths next to his ear.

They finally reached his apartment without anyone seeing them. Harry was thankful that they only had to go down a flight stairs and not all the way up to the top floor. Harry glanced up to see if the man was still awake. The man's face was screwed up in pain and trembling. Harry tried to hurry and get his keys out, opened the door and had to almost drag the man inside.

Harry left the man on his couch and went to grasped a large bowl of water and a washcloth. He came out of the kitchen and sat them down on the floor next to the man. Blushing again at the unclothed man on his couch, Harry hurriedly took a blanket that was on the top of the couch and covered the lower part up. Harry then took the washcloth, dipped it in the bowl and started to wash off the blood. It was pretty deep and might have been infected. Harry glanced up and noticing the slight shivering on the man before him, and decided that it had been infected. He got some peroxide, hoping it would be enough. If it got too bad he will call a doctor in the morning. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up into those dark eyes again.

"Thank you." was whispered before man fell asleep.

Harry sighed, got up and begin to clean up. He got some bandages out of the medicine cabinet, wondering why he didn't do that before, then went back to the room and bandaged the merman up. Harry moved his legs, laying him on the couch for a better nights sleep. Harry glanced at the clock and mentally groaned. It was almost ten and he was tired from caring the man to his home. Harry sighed and got some blankets form his room. This was going to be a long night.

Severus Snape, King of the merpeople woke up from a nightmare. He had dreamed that he had gotten hurt looking for an underwater plant and then an incompetent boy had found him and threaten to leave him there to die! And that wasn't the worst part of the dream…he had lost his fins! If they left, a merperson would have to wait at least a month to get them back.

Severus froze when he felt what he was laying on… _The dream did not happen, the dream did not happen. I will not open my eyes, I will not open my eyes._ Severus opened his eyes. "Shit!"

There was the boy who had helped him last night. The black haired boy was currently sitting on the floor with a hand on his blanket. Now that Severus looked at him closely, the human didn't look all that bad.

As he was contemplating what to do, the boy opened his eyes to revile startling green eyes. The boy blinked a few times then gazed at him, a warm smile starting to appeared on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Severus then noticed that his leg didn't hurt. He moved it and only felt a little ache with the movement. "Yes Mr….?"

"Oh, just call me Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well thank you Harry, even though you are a human you seem to know what you are doing at least."

A flush of anger appeared on the boys face. Interesting how lovely he looked with it on.

"Cram it you jerk!" Harry moved away from him and stood up. "I didn't have to help you, you know!"

"Ah but you did and I am …." Severus had to remember that word. "Grateful."

"It was that hard to say, huh." Harry said dryly as he sat down across from him on the coffee table. "Oh yeah, I don't think you're a mermaid." He looked thoughtful at the covered legs. "Must have been imagining it."

"I thought I had gotten it through your puny mind human. I. Am. A. MerMAN." Severus sneered.

"Prove it."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the impudent boy in front of him. He held out his hand and spear of water appeared in his hands. "That prove it to you?"

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in wonder. He sat forward and looked at the globe in fascination.

"Merpeople have the ability to use the water from the very air if they so choose it. I just put in into a form."

"Oh." The green eyed boy said.

"How astute of you Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned. "How did you end up like that anyway."

"Well….

Yep a cliffy! I didn't really wanted to have it all said so soon! Well r&r if you like


	2. Harry's past

I love The Soup! I just wish Hulu had the full episodes.*sighs* Oh yeah, the reason why I usually talk about food is because I write this in the morning when I haven't eaten anything of it is lunch time. It's the morning right now… Oh I found out that I do like threesomes now…as you all know if you visited my profile. (I made a new one at least two weeks ago when I noticed how bad it was.) But just because I like them doesn't mean that I will be a big fan…only a small fan. And I doubt I will make a story like that anytime soon. Thanks for reading my rant! Peace out!

Chapter 2 Harry's past.

"Soooo…" Harry said slowly. "You were looking for some ingredients that would help your people heal faster and an evil mermaid, who wanted to take your throne had found you and you fought, causing you to have that gash on your leg, and blacked out. Then you woke up some time later on the beach and then I found you."

The merman scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes…"

Harry began to laugh, much to his guest displeasure. "That is one of the weirdest stories I have ever heard!"

"Well unfortunately this is not a story; it is my life."

Harry and Severus were currently in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Severus could walk, but needed some help. He said something along the lines of merpeople could heal fast from cuts. Harry drummed his fingers on the table as he watched Severus eat a sandwich.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Well I have to get my fins back and--"

"How do you know when you can?"

Severus glared at the boy in front of him. "Surely you know it is rude to interrupted someone when they are speaking?"

"Yes."

The man rolled his eyes and took a sip of tea, then held out his arm. On it was what seemed like a tattoo of a white fin. "When this is blue again then I can go in the water and leave this godforsaken place."

"I am so sorry that you have to endure these horrible accommodations." Harry said dryly.

"Mighty big words for a pup like you."

Harry looked at him, ignoring the barb, "Pup?"

"That's what we call children."

"I am not a child!" Harry huffed.

"Yes you are." The man looked at him then looked around in puzzlement. "Though a pup usually has parents."

Harry froze, an action that did not go unnoticed by Severus. "I live here by myself." Harry said quietly as he got up to get more orange juice.

"I am sorry."

Harry looked around at Severus in surprise. "For what?"

"I asked a question that you didn't want to answer."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Maybe your not such a jerk as I thought."

"I only tell the truth." Severus said while finishing off his sandwich. "And besides I'm not a jerk as you call it."

Harry snorted and sat back down, wondering how he would tell him. "My parents were--"

"Are you sure?"

Harry blinked at him and frowned. "Weren't you the one who said that it was rude to interrupt someone?"

"Yes, but that was something that wasn't so important about me." Severus looked at the young male before him. "You do not have to continue if you do not want to."

Harry looked at him appraisingly and smiled. Severus couldn't contain the thoughts that flew into his head. Harry was… beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. His urge to mate was starting to rise, and he had to tamper it down. Maybe he should learn more about this Harry Potter.

"That is nice but I might as well tell you anyway." Harry braced himself on the counter, turned around fully and leaned against it. "My mother and father were, well what I heard about them, were good people. They were nice to everyone and everyone liked them for it. My dad was a prankster and my mom was the only one who could be safe his pranks. I learned most of this from their two friends, Sirius and Remus." Harry looked down. "Unfortunately, before I could enjoy what their friends experienced, my parents were killed by another one of their friends who had a fallen out with him. Peter was working for a drug lord and needed money to pay off some debts. When he couldn't get any from his former friends, his boss came to collect the dept and went over to where Peter said he could get money--from my parents. Authorities arrived before I was killed but not before my parents were killed." Harry paused wondering why talking to a complete stranger seemed to lift some weight from his shoulders.

"Anyway, I was given to my relatives to live with. Sirius had gone to prison for killing Peter and Remus was off trying to get him out."

"They just left you there alone?"

"Well…They thought I would be better off with my relatives. My mother never talked much about them it seems." Harry sighed. "So I spent fifteen years being tormented, starved, and in fear for my life."

Severus looked at him sharply. This boy was abused… Severus was about to say something, but the look in Harry's eyes told him that he didn't need pity. He had gotten over it as much as he could… So Severus did the only thing he could think off: He shook it off. "Where are they now?"

Harry blinked. "Why?"

"I just want to see if they are getting what is coming for them." '_And so I could tell a couple sharks where they could have a nice meal.' _Severus thought.

"Oh. Well they live right next to the shore, something about the best house is always near the ocean." Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Your not going to do anything to them, are you?"

"No." _The sharks will do it for me. _"If I do something will you hold it against me?"

"Well it depends…you cannot really put them in a cupboard like they did to me, they wouldn't all fit."

Severus thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I know that you don't need pity…." Severus told him.

"Damn right I don't. And believe me it would traumatize me if you did."

Severus raised an eyebrow, and looked at Harry up and down. "I could think of other things to traumatize you with."

Harry gaped at him. "Did you just hit on me?"

The merman looked at him in confusion. "I would never hit on a person unless they are attacking me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what were you blathering on about?"

Harry had to think of that for a moment before it occurred to him. "You want to mate with me?"

"Yes."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "B-But I'm a boy!"

"So?" Severus asked as he stood up and started to take a step to the boy.

"I-I-I can't!"

Severus stopped. "You are seeing someone already?"

"Ah…no." Though Ginny thought so. "But that is not the point!"

"Then what the point? Do you not find me attractive?"

"I do bu-" Harry stopped at what he had said.

"Well that's good." Severus said grinning at the boy and stepped forward again. "I would hate if you thought of me unpleasant to look at."

"We don't know each other!" Harry said as he tried to take a step back.

Severus paused, thinking it over. "But we do know each other. Your name is Harry Potter and your parents died, leaving you alone."

"That's not what I mean!" Harry shouted. "I cannot get emotionally involved with someone who will be gone in four weeks." Harry took a shuddering breath. "I will _not_ be involved with someone who will have sex with me and leave me in a month."

Severus frowned and ran a hand through his black hair. "What if I told you that you can become a merman too?"

Harry gaped. "You can really do that?"

Severus nodded. "But it would have to be permanent. None of my people could live on land for more then four months, if they do they will die. So that means that you cannot ever truly live here again."

Green eyes looked at him in wonder. "Is that a way of asking you to marry me?"

Severus blinked and thought about it. "Yes I guess I am."

Harry glowered at him. "You _GUESS!_?" Harry tried to calm himself down. "I told you before, we don't know each other, how could you think that mean's 'lets get married? Though at least you want to have a full time relationship." Harry said the last part under his breath.

"Fine, then. How did people on land go about learning about each other?" Severus sighed.

A blush stained Harry's cheeks. "Uh well…they usually go on dates and the such."

"Fine lets go on these dates and then we mate?" Severus asked him.

Another blush went over the first one so that he was as red as a tomato. "Sometimes but…." Harry tried to think of something. "Let's just talk about what we want the other person to know okay?" Harry asked, hoping that would be the end of it.

"If that is what you want Harry." The taller man said and cleaned up his plate. "When are we going to do that?"

Harry sighed. How the hell did this happen in the first place? "Let's do that later in the evening alright."

"Fine with me." Severus said as he left to go to the bathroom.

"Severus…"

The man stopped when he reached the door and looked back. "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering…" Harry looked at his hands.

"You were wondering…. What?"

"Why are you doing this, Severus? Why are you picking some person from the land? Someone who has had a terrible past…someone who is broken." Harry whispered.

Severus stared at the boy for a few seconds and went over to him, putting a finger under his chin to see his face. "I choose you because not only are you beautiful but don't treat me any differently when you found out I am a king. I am choosing you because what happened in your life made you stronger and admirable. You won't seem like you will take anything laying down and seems to defended anyone who is wrong. And…" Severus leaned in to whisper in his ear. "…a broken person has no fire, no emotions…you are far broken." And with that Severus left.

Harry slumped against the counter. "I….am not broken….? I am whole…?" Tears started to fall, but he had a happy smile on his face. "Could that be true?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Snarry Snarry Snarry-*-*-*-*-

Well that's the new chapter. I must have changed it so many times…I hope I didn't get them into a relationship to fast (though Harry is resisting it) I deided that Seversu is usually a man who trys to get what he wants because he didn't have the influence of the dark lord or his father. I just reread it…I guess it kinda does go by faster then I thought… But I needed some Angst! Oh Well…


	3. Preview

Hey everybody...I have some bad news...My computer has some promblems and I cannot typt up the rest of my chapters right now. I am truly sorry and will try to get ride of the promblems as soon as I can. But unfortanly until I get paid, I cannot do anything about it for at lest 2 weeks. I am sorry about the inconvence. I do have chapter 16 of the King of Shiro but do not want to open it for fear of something happening to it. I might be able to update that story tomorrow, becouse I can go to the librarys computer, but I don't know if I can use it to do that. Also I am starting school on Wed. so that means even less updates. Though I will try my best to still work on the storys

And becouse I cannot use chapters as an Auther's note I can tell you what will come up.

The King of Shiro will start the school year and we met Dolours Umbrige. (Heh I put her in so that I could kill her) And not only that but she finds out about Sev's and Harry's relationship.

In high tides Sev and Harry goes on a date that becomes disaterus pretty fast.

That is all I can say for now or eles it would give away the whole story.

Again I am sorry for this and did not know it would happen. I hope you all understand. *bows* Thank you for all the reivews on all my stories and I will have a new story for Feb.. 14th.


	4. The Date

Sorry everyone. I had thought all the problems had been fixed yet they weren't. I now for sure this time that all problems are out the window and I can do my homework.*I don't wanna! Pouts* Sorry it took so long to write today also….I usually write this in the morning(with no breakfast) or lunch (none of that too) so I get hungry then write about it. A lot has happened like getting $5,000 last week! And no I cannot loan you guys money! We spent it getting a car that works (Nothing worse then not having a car believe me), and getting ride of a bad virus that was in my computer and also Manga! Long Live Yaoi!

Oh yes **I like the Little Mermaid! **I tried to keep Sev in character and also I needed something to compare to! This is not a bashing on The Little Mermaid at all!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter (Monotone voice) But I own the soul! (I think)

Chapter 3 The Date

"So how are we going to do this?" Harry asked the merman as he came into the living room.

Severus looked at the boy with an annoyed look on his face. "How are we going to do what?"

Harry huffed and sat down on the couch. "The date!"

"Oh yes, that." Severus thought for a moment and drummed his long fingers on the table. "How about I make lunch here and we talk." He raised his coal black eyes to Harry. "Unless you want to do something else."

"Well… since I have never been on a date, whatever you think of is his fine." Harry said with a light blush on his face.

Severus looked at Harry for a moment and smirked. "So I am the only person who has asked you out? That makes me feel better."

The blush turned a deeper red on Harry's face as Harry glared at the man before him. "Do you even know how to cook are make anything?"

"Of course I do!"

Harry looked at the older man doubtful. "Well…okay…."

**Lunch Time**

"Uh….Severus…. Are you sure that you can cook?" Harry asked for the forth time, as he looked at the burned fish.

"Well, I have never seen half of this stuff!" The taller man grumbled as he tried to kill the smoke detector. "And what the hell is with this annoying beeping thing? It needs to shut up!"

Harry ignored the mistreatment of the smoke detector and threw out the fish. "Why are you making fish anyways? Shouldn't you be against eating fish?"

The merman stopped killing the Smoke Detector and sat down at the kitchen table, exhausted from cooking burnt fish, answering idiotic questions, killing smoke detectors and much more. "Are you against eating animals on land even though you live with them?" Severus said as he glared at Harry.

Harry was used to the glares by now and it bounced hitting the window. "Some people do." The glare intensified, making Harry wishing that he had a mirror handy so that it would bounce off of the mirror to Severus. He grinned. "Well SEV, I am not one of these people."

Severus almost swallowed his tongue. "SEV? Harry don't you dear say that again!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with you not eating fish, Sev?"

Daggers appeared to pierce Harry. "I eat fish just like you eat meat." He got up from the table and put a fish on the frying pan.

"Please don't burn down the apartment," Harry sighed.

"I have never done such a thing!"

"First time for everything…" Harry muttered.

Severus snorted and sat back down. "Well this wasn't exactly how I planned the date to start but it could be worse." Severus looked over at Harry. "How about you ask me a question and then I ask you one?"

The green eyed boy looked up and smiled. "Sure!" He thought about it for a moment. "Is being a merperson like in the movie A little Mermaid?"

Severus looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Ohhhhhhh…."Harry drawled out. "Let's take this in the living room then, my computer is in there."

**Living Room 5 minutes later…**

"What the hell is this crap?" Severus growled out. "We don't have tails_ all_ the time! What is wrong with these people?"

"Oh, so its wrong?" Harry asked as he got out of youtoub.

"Damn right that's wrong! How do they even have children like that!" Severus told him furiously.

"I don't know…I didn't make it." Harry paused. "How do merpeople have sex anyway?"

Severus paused and smirked up at Harry. "Why, are some kind of pervert Harry?"

The blush returned. "Wha- no I'm not!"

"Its fine if you are….but to answer your question…." Severus got up form the chair that he was in and sat down on the couch. "When we enter a home or something along those lines, we get our legs and any other body appendage." Severus frowned. "Unlike in that…that…uneducated garbage that I have just seen… and there are four kings or queens that rule over the seas, not just one."

"Not seven?" Harry broke in.

Severus scowled at the boy next to him. "Why in the world would there be seven?"

"I thought there were seven oceans….I think."

"And I am supposed to know that how?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry sputtered. "Well you live in the ocean, so why would I not think that?"

"Because we hardly venture up to the land to know what they teach here, you brat!" Severus glared again and continued. "There are four kings or Queens: I am the king of the north and reside in the land of Atlantis-"

"No way, that's real?"

"Has no one taught you anything on this godforsaken land?" Severus said disgustingly.

The blacked haired boy rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah whatever, Atlantis is considered a myth and so are mermaids-"

"I am a mer_**man!"**_

"-and unicorns and kraken and-"

"Oh those are real."

Harry bit his lip. "You have a lot of things to teach me if you really want me as your mate…husband…whatever."

There was a silence. "Harry…even if you couldn't speak like that dame girl in that movie I would want you. And you would be my husband."

"Really?" Harry asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes really. Just because you don't know everything does not mean that you can't be taught." Severus looked at the young man next to him and put two fingers under Harry's chin so that they would be looking at each other in the eyes. "And I myself will enjoy teaching you. We will have more time to spend together and that is a very good thing." Severus murmured and kissed the beauty before him.

Harry's eyes widened and then slowly dropped down as he responded to the kiss. Severus' tongue started to gently tease his lower lip causing Harry to gasp out and open his mouth for the invading tongue. Harry moaned and begin to press into his body. Severus smirked and gently pulled away from the boy.

"As much as I would like to continue this, Harry there are still some issues that we must resume speaking about," Severus murmured.

"Awwww why?" Harry told him as he tried to get his bearings back.

"So that I can tell more about the under sea life," Severus smirked.

The green-haired boy sighed as he snuggled up to Severus. "Continue Sev."

"Sev," The man muttered darkly.

"Yes, Sev. To show you that you are not as prickly on in the inside then what you show on the outside," Harry said as snuggled on Sev's side.

Severus sighed and realized that he will never get ride of that name now. "So you know that I am the King of the North Sea's?" Harry nodded. "Well my friend Lucius is the ruler of the southern seas, and Voldemort in the King of the East Sea's and Dolores Umbridge is the Queen of the West sea's." The last name was spoken with a revulsion that Harry had never heard before. "Right now Umbridge is trying to take over my lands and then later on Lucius'."

"I don't like her already." Harry grumbled.

"Not if you like toads and the color pink."

Harry's face was all the answer that he needed. "You got that right," Harry muttered

Severus was about to replay when he smelt something in the air. "Harry what's that smell?"

Harry's brow furled and he sniffed too. His eyes widened and shot off the couch. "Oh Hell! The Fish!" The boy said as he scrambled to the kitchen. He opened the door and got the fire extinguisher and started to spray the oven.

Severus arrived a few seconds to late. He saw a lot of white stuff around the oven and Harry holding a red thing. There was smoke everywhere and their dinner was ruined. Severus grimaced at the look Harry was giving him. "You are never going to cook again understand?"

Severus nodded and sighed as Harry stormed out of the kitchen to get cleaned up. "We are having sandwiches for lunch and you will clean this up, Sev!"

"Honestly how could I have messed this up?" Severus muttered and begin to clean up.

* * *

Hello people! I need your opinion….Should I make Voldie evil or not? Just to make sure that you know what would happen is that Voldemort would team up with Umbridge and try to get Lucius' lands. And they both would die….In the other hand if I make Voldie good then those three will team up with Sev and Luc. So just review what you want to happen.

Sorry it's not as long as usual but this chapter was difficult to write. *sigh* But at least more of the plot was reviled. See you later.

**I'm deleting all my author's notes because that was stupid of me. I'm most likey going to rewrite this story later, but will keep this up until I finish all the new chapters I have up now. Thanks for still reading this story. **


	5. School

*Yawns* Me so tired….I got up like at five in the morning again…I wanna sleep in! *pouts* So this is the next chappie and I hope you like it. I was going to have Sev a teacher for some time and now it is finely here! Yep! Oh yeah, don't worry about what will happen to Voldie…he's going to be dark not evil. (was kinda hoping to have him like that anyway but wasn't so sure.)

Disclaimer: I don't *sniff* own *sniff* Harry *sniff* or Sev* in my dreams I doooooo. Take that JKR!

Chapter 4 School

"Your getting a job?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Well I'm board when your not home so I thought I might as well get a job to do something," Severus said as he got dressed in the clothes they got from Goodwill.

The school year was going to start and Harry had just found out that his…boyfriend?….was going to be a teacher at his school. Severus had told him at the beginning of the month telling him that his tattoo was still not blue so he had to wait some more. Harry realized that he didn't have much time to figure out if he wanted to be a merman forever or not. On the one hand he would be able to visit his friends for a couple of months but then would have to wait a year before going back to land.

So now not only did he have school work to worry about but also a life changing decision. Right now they were eating in the kitchen before leaving for school.

"What are we going to do know?" Harry wondered. "The educational system frowns on student teacher relationships."

"If we don't get caught then we don't have to worry about it much," Severus said nonchalantly.

Harry stared at him. "So you want to break the rules? Severus don't you know what would happen if you get caught? You would end up in jail and then you would die!"

Severus smirked at the boy before him. "So your worried about me?"

Harry flushed. "Of course I am! Don't you have no fear of having this found out?" Harry looked at him in puzzlement. "Also don't you need an address to apply for a job anyways?"

Severus glared at him. "These are the rules that you human's have, ergo they do not apply to me.

Harry looked at the merman dumfounded. "What about the address?"

Severus stood up. "Oh I put yours and said I was a distant relative that has just found you."

Harry's eyes widened at that information. "What? You could be found out!" Harry put his head on his hands. "Oh God this is not what I wanted in my life right now…"

"Well you have no other relatives…so I didn't see a problem."

"That's not the point Sev…Remus, who's like an uncle to me works at the school!"

"It's not that hard to make something up Harry."

Harry didn't look the convinced.

Severus sighed. "If I tell him the truth he wouldn't believe me."

Harry's eye's lit up. "No wait…" Harry paused and smiled at Severus. Said man felt his heart stop for a minute before resuming function. "Remus is a werewolf!"

Severus looked at him in surprise. "No he's not."

Harry frowned at him. "Yes he is, I have seen it myself."

"There's no such thing as werewolf's."

"And there are no such things as Mermaids."

"I am a merMAN!" Severus shouted.

Harry ignored him. "No it's true. I saw him turn myself."

Severus looked at him dumfounded. "I'll believe it when I see it. Now hurry up or you will be late for school," Severus paused at the door. "If you believed in werewolf's they why didn't you believe in mermen?"

"Because that would be the same as believing in dragons. Werewolf's are part human so I had no problem believing in that," Harry answered.

* * *

Harry was so nervous. The school day had started with Harry trying to find his friends. Ron was easy to find, him being a giant and all. And so was Hermione, with her bushy hair, but because of that, Dudley easily found them and almost started a fight. Harry slumped down on his chair. Why does his life have to be so complicated? The one good thing was that he only had Dudley for one class and that was Sev's so the teacher won't look the other way like they always do. Unfortunately they had Sev's class first and he didn't know what would happen with Dudley there.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called out.

Harry looked up to see Ron. "Hey Ron, what's up?"

"No one says 'what's up' anymore Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Ron grinned and held up his hands. "Peace mate, peace!"

Harry smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron said, as he put down his hands. "Did you here about the new teacher?"

"Yeah…he's living with me."

Ron looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh why?"

"He's a relative of mine."

Ron narrowed his eye's. "Where the hell was he when you were in that house?"

Harry sighed. "He said he just found out that he had a living relative when he was looking up his family tree. He was like my mothers forth cousin removed and went here to see me."

"And then he decided to take care of you, right Harry?" Came a voice behind Ron.

While Ron was trying to get his heartbeat back to normal, Harry smiled at the blonde. "Hey Luna. How was your summer?"

"I was trying to find fairies but they wouldn't come out," Luna told them

"Okayyyy. What are you doing hear? This class is for juniors…." Ron asked.

"I wanted to ask if you had seen Ginny. She has my potion's book."

"Potions?" Harry asked.

"I found it on the internet. I believe it belonged to a wizard."

"A wizard?" Ron asked while trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Well she won't be here today, she has a cold."

"Oh, can you ask her for me then?" Luna said softly

"Sure…"

"All right, see you later," Luna said as she drifted away.

"Something has to be wrong with girl, mate. Honestly, how could she believe in stuff like that?" Ron asked as he leaned on his desk. "So that's what happed? This guy decided to take care of you?"

Harry nodded. "He is really strict and kinda sarcastic but someone you could count on," Harry told him as his eyes became unfocused.

Ron looked at his best friend and grinned. This new guy wasn't really related to Harry being four times removed. Ron had known about Harry's preferences before even Harry knew and was wondering who would finally make Harry realized that he was gay. Unfortunately when he told Ginny she didn't believe it but that was her problem. "Oi! Harry snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"You were drifting away, dude. Got someone on your mind?" Ron said teasingly.

Harry blushed causing Ron to laugh.

"Never mind…I can see it all on your face!"

"What's on his face?"

Ron turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hermione! What took you so long? Dropped a book or something?"

Hermione glared at the red head, "No! I was trying to find the new teacher to see if he would recommend any books!"

Crickets could be heard.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah…don't you have anything better to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione hit him with her book bag.

"Ow! What do you have in there a dictionary…never mind you probably do." Ron groaned as he tried to get the bump on his head to go down.

"So what were you talking about before Ron's accident?" Hermione asked as she sat in front of Harry, twisting around in it to talk to him more easily.

"Accident!"

"Well Ron and I was talking about the new teacher-"

"Oh so you ignore me?"

"- and that's it."

"No it wasn't," Ron said as he frowned at Harry. "We were talking about Harry's crush!"

"Oh who is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry gaped at her. "You knew I liked guys too?"

"Harry, everyone basically knew. You never looked twice at a girl and shot down any attempts of any girl who asked you out."

"You were asked out, Mr. Potter?"

The whole class stopped talking, when they saw their new teacher talking to Harry Potter.

"Sev…why are you talking to me?" Harry asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Don't they do this in a human's school? The teacher talks to the student?" Severus asked with a hand that was holding role call on his hip.

"Only if there is something wrong!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine…you did something wrong."

"That's not how it works!" Harry almost screamed. 'Calm down Harry. Kill him later, no one will see you if you kill him later.'

Just then the door opened and Dudley wobbled his way in the room. He looked at the scene in front of him and began to laugh. "Poor whittle baby Potter in trouble? Just what you deserve!" Dudley said laughing.

Severus looked in disgust at this boy, who was making fun of his Harry. Putting on his best sneer and using his coldest voice he asked a question, "What is your name?"

Dudley, not having enough sense to realize he was in danger, puffed out his chest. "Dudley Dursley, most hottest man in this school."

"That's a really big lie," Severus commended dryly.

Dudley gaped at him. "That's what my mum told me!"

"Then she need's eyeglasses, get to your seat we will speak about your punishment later." Severus said as he went to stand in front of the class, while Dudley sputtered.

"I am your new Chemistry teacher. I will take only the best and ask you to leave if you cannot." He glared at Dudley for a moment. "Anyone who is late will have a worksheet to do and clean all the phials after school."

Harry sighed, and this was only the first class.

* * *

Sorry about all the Authors notes…won't happen again.

Man I was reading the Elvin Consequence and it was going fine until like chapter 5 were Harry started to have sex with Draco! *huffs* It's like he was cheating on Sev! I know they were not together but that was supposed to be a Harry and Sev story! The author could have said that before! I hate it when they do that! So I stopped reading it….Found **In This Blood**. Seems to be a good story so far.


	6. Meet Remus

Hello all! Sorry about not putting this up earlier but I blame school. I had a paper to do on that day and sooooo….yeah… I have not gotten up at 3 at all from the last time I put this up! Also

Disclaimer: Me no owny me on richey

Chapter 5: Meet Remus

During chemistry class, Harry found out what would happen if someone didn't follow the directions. Neville Longbottom was a quite kid until he touched a beaker and caused a fire to incinerate Dudley's pants. Now it was lunch and Harry needed to show Severus to his father's friend. But right now he was annoyed and wanted to kill someone. A bunch of girls were crowding around Sev's desk, gigging, asking what his name was, if he had a wife, and all around trying on Harry's nerves. Harry frowned at the doorway that he was leaning against. He looked around wished that he didn't have to deal with this in his life. It was lunch time and he wanted to introduce him to his family…the good part of his family.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, lightly tapping on the doorframe.

All the girls looked up at him, including a grouchy looking merman.

"I need some help on your class… But if you are busy with those lovely ladies I will come back later…" Harry said with a sorrowful expression on his face. The girls squealed and left talking about how can anyone resist Potter? Harry rolled his eyes at what they were saying and smirked at Sev, who looked at him gratefully. "Having trouble?"

"Those dumb girls were getting on my last nerve!" Severus put his head in his hands. "Why did I become a teacher again?"

Harry leaned on the doorframe and smirked, "You choose to become a teacher so don't go blaming me." Harry looked up and down Sev's body. Severus was wearing a black shirt the had two buttons undone, showing flashes of skin. He admitted that Sev was hot but that did not mean that those lame girls should ogle him!

Severus glared at the boy as he lifted his head and crooked a finger at Harry. "Come here…"

Harry looked at him in confusion but went over to the teacher, who gripped him and plopped the yelping boy into his lap. "I would rather teach you things that they don't have in the school," Severus murmured, his breath fanning Harry's ear.

"Harry? Are you-" A voice coming from the doorway stopped when said voice saw them together. A low growl was heard and a feral look came into the history teacher's eyes. "What the hell are you doing to my cub?

Severus blinked at the man in his doorway, and hugged Harry tighter. His skin started to glow and his teeth started to sharperen into points.

Harry started to panic at what was happing. He got off of Severus' lap and stepped in between them. "Stop it!"

Remus stopped and looked at his pup. "Harry get out of the way!"

Harry sighed and put a hand on his hip. "Did you even stop to think that I was okay with what he was doing?"

The brunette stepped forward, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So…you are fine with it?"

Harry nodded.

Remus sighed and looked even more exhausted. He looked up and frowned at the man who was casually leaning on his desk, watching the interaction between them. "I am sorry about that. I thought you were doing something to Harry and I don't take kindly to someone trying to rape him."

Severus snorted. "I would never to that to him. When we have sex, it will be consensual."

"Sev!" Harry hissed as his cheeks bloomed with heat.

Remus collapsed into a desk. "Oh God…what is going to happen when Sirius finds out?"

Harry paled. "We don't tell him."

"But Harry-"

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"Why shouldn't I meet him?" Severus asked sighing. "Is he a werewolf too?"

A pin could drop and everyone could hear it.

"Harry!" Remus hissed.

"I had to tell him okay?"

"There is no reason to tell him!" Remus said reproachfully.

"Why?" Harry and Severus asked.

"Because he could be a hunter!"

Harry looked at him with a weird look. Turning back to Severus he spoke. "Sirius isn't a werewolf but he protects me like one…and.." Harry hesitated. "He kinda take's things out of proportion."

"Oh," Severus said.

"Harry we will talk about that later."

"Well he need's to know if he meet's him." Harry said sighing at the thought.

"The worst that could happen is if he kills him," Remus told him then thought about what he said. "Let's tell him later."

Severus was starting to get board of this conversation and was hungry. As Harry and Remus continued there arguing, Severus looked at what Harry had made him for lunch. "Hey Harry…What did you make me?"

Harry paused and glared daggers at Sev. "I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Severus looked at with confusing eyes as the red substance started to drip out between the bread. It landed on his thumb and after setting the sandwich down he licked it off. Raising his eyes, ignoring the wolf, he spoke, "That's kind of good."

"You would probably burn the house down making it though."

"I work better in the sea."

"Okay Harry? What is going on?" Remus asked as the strange conversation flowed around him.

Harry heisted. "Err, Well you see…Sev's a mermaid."

"I am a MERMAN!" Severus grumbled between bites of his sandwich.

Remus looked at the man in front of him. And looked back at Harry. "There's no such thing as a merman."

"Finally someone who can call me right," Severus muttered.

"Oh, I thought so at first but he really is a mermaid," Harry said earnestly.

"MERMAN!"

Remus looked at Severus again and sniffed. There was an interlaying scent of the sea mixed with man's. "So he really is a merman?" Remus asked Harry.

"I am here you know." The merman said dryly.

Ignoring Severus, Harry continued on. "And, well. I found him wounded and brought him back to health at my apartment. After that, he hit on me and is trying to sway me to go with him before he returns."

"And you told him that I was a werewolf?" Remus asked faintly.

Harry nodded.

"I find it incredibly fascinating that you believe in werewolf's but not mermen."

Remus looked at Severus frowning. "What is it that you intend to do with my pup?"

"I want to show him my kingdom and become my consort. I want to show him a better time with me then those horrendous human's who have dared hurt what is soon to be mine, and I will make them pay," Severus said as he took anther bite of his sandwich. "You should make more of these when we get home." Placing the sandwich on a napkin on his desk Severus excused himself saying that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Harry…is that what you want?" Remus asked slowly a little bit after the other man had left.

Harry sighed as he sat down at a desk, and put a his head in his hands. "I don't know Moony! He is kind, understanding, has a temper, has a weird sense of humor and likes me enough to court me."

"Do you like him?" Remus asked slowly. Harry lifted his head and Remus knew his answer. The older man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will support you with whatever decisions you make."

Harry gave a tiny smile. "Thank you Moony."

"He's doesn't seem to like to be called a mermaid though."

"Oh I do that to piss him off," Harry said with a smirk.

"Will I ever see you again?" Remus asked softly.

"Oh Remus," Harry ran into the man's arms. "I can visit you at least four months a year."

"That's good, Sirius will miss you."

Harry frowned up at the werewolf. "I haven't made my decision yet."

The ball rang and students started to go out into the hallways again. Remus realized Harry and watched him walk to his next class.

"By Remus!" Harry called out before leaving.

Severus came back and noticed the Harry's wolf was still there. They stood there starting at each other before Remus sighed and started to walk out the door.

"I will take care of him. I will let nothing hurt him in my care," Severus told him softly before the man exited his classroom.

"You better, or else you would have a very pissed off werewolf after you blood."

Severus smirked. "I hope you could breath underwater then wolf."

Remus turned back and smiled back at him. "I'll find a way. And it seems that we will see you a lot. Good luck in your conquest."

"I will probably need it," Severus said with a sigh.

Remus laughed all the way down the hall.

* * *

That's it! I am done! Thank goodness….I hope that Remus meets your expiations, I didn't want him all meek. REMUS GOT A BACKBONE! Also I think that is what a mother would do when she finds out her son or daughter is dating someone like Sev. *giggles* Hope you have a nice day! Oh I have a four day weekend for Presidents day! Great huh? See you later


	7. Meet Sirius

I AM STILL ALIVE! I AM NOT DEAD! It has been a truly long time since I last updated. *sweat drops* A lot of things has happened like getting my first flamer… well I think IT was a flamer… And Raven589 helped me not to pay any attention to that soooo… please go read Shadow and Ice! It is really good. But what also happened was that I had so much school work. God I hate college. Never had to bring school work home before. Ugh. I need the help of the KND! But I am not a kid so I don't think they would hear my call. So today I don't have much to do. Just write this chappi and clean up so we can continue to live here. Thank you for sticking with me.

Also this will be the end of part one. But do not worry; it will be in the same story as the first one.

I HAVE ICE CREAM!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 6 Meet Sirius

During the rest of the month Harry and Severus were slowing getting to know each other even more. Harry was currently starting to make breakfast, when the day started to become worse. It started with a knock on the door.

Harry took the food off the burner, so the food wouldn't burn while he went to open the door. Harry went over to the front door, thinking it was Remus, when he got the shock of his life.

"Sirius!" Harry said surprised to see the brunette man at the door. He looked back in the apartment to make sure that Severus was inside the bedroom. "Why are you here?" He asked as he moved in front of the door. Can't have the man walk in and find Severus.

"I came for a surprise visit," Said the man happily as he bounced up and down. "And we can hang out! Haven't done that in a while. Also Remus said you have a friend staying over," Sirius winked. "Is it a hot girl?"

Harry was going to have to kill Remus. The man cannot live after this. "Uh, yeah, can we talk about this later?"

"How can someone sleep peacefully in a place like this?" A voice yelled from his room.

'No,' Harry thought. 'God please strike me down.'

"Harry…who is that?" Sirius said slowly as his eyes narrowed.

'Please don't come in here, please don't come in hear.' Harry pleaded in his mind. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

Severus came out, wearing only boxers, and a frown.

That was how Sirius meet Severus.

* * *

Severus didn't get dressed and instead got a hot cup of coffee. He was sitting in the kitchen (A/N A lot of things seem to happen in the kitchen.) trying not to smirk at the mutt before him. The man even looked like one with that straggly hair! Sirius had been told of who he was and the man had almost punched him when he said that he wanted Harry to be his husband.

"What's wrong Black?" Severus said as he took a sip of coffee. "I thought you might be happy that Harry will be soon be wed to me."

Harry blushed. "I haven't said yes yet…"

"Harry is not even of age yet!" The man snarled as he tried to get out of his restraints that Severus had made out of water.

"But he old enough to live in his own apartment alone?"

Sirius sputtered and turned to Harry. "Please tell me that it's not true?"

Harry blushed once more and looked down at his clasped hands. "I am sorry Sirius's but…" Harry hesitated. "I love him…" His voice was only a

whisper but it was still heard.

Severus gapped, and promptly dropped the cup, causing it to break. "Harry…"

Harry looked up with a small smile. "Well, I can honestly say that I love you, Severus," Harry frowned. "At first I was thinking that you were kinda strange and weird with you talking about being a merman-"

'About time he finely got it right,' Severus thought.

"- but," Harry hesitated. "I fell in love with you," Harry felt that the blushing on his face would become permanent.

Severus quickly got up, making sure to step away from the broken shards of the cup, and kneeled down so that their faces were at the same height.

"Harry does this mean… that you are willing to come with me?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded. "I will go with you when it is time."

Severus was the one that hesitated now. "Harry… I have something to show you." He showed him his wrist. On it was the fin and it was blue.

Harry gulped. "You…you have to go soon."

Severus nodded, his black eyes glinting. "But I wanted to wait until I got you."

Harry smiled softly. "I will leave with you as soon as I can."

Sirius, who was forgotten, looked in awe of what was happing. The boy who he thought of as a son was growing up. And even thought he didn't

want Harry go grow up so soon, how could he disapprove when he never saw him so happy?

* * *

Harry was at school to tell his friends to tell them what was happening and also to tell Remus (Severus called in sick). They had decided to go that night so that they can start their life together, when Severus and his… father-in-law? sat down to talk. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Will you always care for him?" Sirius asked finally.

Severus raised his eyebrow and used his trademark smirk. "You can be assured that I will 'take care' of Harry."

The other man scowled. "That's not what I meant!" He shouted and banged his fist's on the table. "Harry has had enough pain in this life! I do not want him to be hurt again."

Severus sat quietly at the table for awhile. "No one can not be forever unhurt. Harry got through what he had to endure and became a better person for it. I cannot promise that we will not have fights or that he will never get hurt…" Severus looked at the man straight in the eyes. "I can promise that I will do my best to protect him, that I will give my life for his, and that I will not intently hurt him."

Sirius nodded, and leaned back in the chair. "Well it seems that Remus likes you…"

"He must have you whipped good." Severus said with a smirk, taking another sip.

Sirius frowned at him. "No he doesn't."

Severus smirked again. "Sure." Then he glared at him. "And what the hell were you doing early this morning? I thought you were a good influence on Harry but you wanted to play with him throughout the day!" Sirius was grinning sheepishly at him. "He had school!"

"But I hardly see him as it is!" The other man wined. "And school is boring!" Sirius said as he sulked. "Harry needs to have some fun in his life."

Severus rolled his eyes. Thank god he only had to deal with Harry's family once a year.

* * *

After school Dudley Dursley was waiting for his father to pick him up even though he lived ten minutes away on foot. Dudley frowned as he thought of that new teacher. It seemed that he had it in for him. He did his work! Well someone else did his work. That reminders him…that dork from a year under him better have it done by tomorrow or there will be some hell to pay. Looking at his mp3 player to see what time it was, he remembered that his dad was going to be late today. Grumbling as he started to walk home he saw a familiar face leave school, and smirked. Time to teach that little shit who's boss.

* * *

When Harry was walking home from school, it was later in the day. The sun was setting and he was humming a tune he had heard earlier. He spotted a dark shape and, confused he looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, Harry contained on the was to his apartment.

A sound of something snapping had Harry turning around into a fist. Stumbling back, Harry saw someone that he never wanted to see again: Dudley.

Harry was thrown into some trash cans as his cousin continued to pound him.

"You shouldn't be alive! Your just a worthless piece of shit! I hope you die!"

Harry couldn't do anything but try to protect himself. Suddenly he felt his cousin being lifted, which in itself was amazing, and thrown off him.

Someone picked up his trembling body and walked away from the trash cans. Harry opened the eye that wasn't fused together, and looked up to see black hair, shinny in the disappearing light. Black eyes roamed his body as they tried to see how much he was hurt. Harry smiled, with tears falling from his eyes. He reached a trembling hand to cup the mans face.

"Thank you Severus…."

And he blacked out.

* * *

Sev'slittlesecret: wouldn't it be mean if I left it right there? *grins*

Severus: Get on with the story!

Sev'slittlesecret: Your just angry that I haven't made you have sex with Harry yet!

Severus: Of course I am! You haven't written one in a long time, you Yank!

Sev'slittlesecret: Don't worry, that's gonna be in the next chapter. *looks at Sev* Sev? Are you crying?

Severus: No I am not! *sniffs*

Sev'slittlesecret: Awwww!

* * *

When Ron heard what was going on, he was not truly believing it. When he and Hermione were told to meet Harry at his apartment later on that day, they started to wonder what was going on. They were surprised to find Remus and Sirius there too. They were muttering and looked up in relief when the door opened. But when they saw who it was, they sighed and looked at each other in worry.

"What's going on?" Ron asked scared.

"Harry hasn't been here yet," Remus explained. Then the door opened to revile Severus holding Harry's body.

Hermione ran over and tried to take him out of the Professors arms, but the man wouldn't let her.

"Severus…" Remus asked. "He is okay, right?"

Severus nodded and held him even tighter in his arms. "I saw him being beaten by that Dudley fellow."

Sirius growled. "And he is…?"

"Almost dead," The dark man whispered. He looked up at the people gathering before him. "I know we were going tomorrow so that he can say his good-buys properly, but I will not risk his life." A movement of the boy in his arms brought his attention back to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry groaned as he came back to the living world. "I am fine," He said looked around and blushed when he saw that he was in Severus arms. The boy blinked when he saw everyone there. Harry looked up at the man holding him, to tell him to put him down when he saw his eyes. "I scared you didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Harry…" Severus didn't know how to tell him.

"You want me to go today right?" Harry said sighing as Severus put him down on the floor.

The man nodded. "When I saw you being beaten..." Severus broke off and started to look him over again, to see if there were any injuries that he didn't see before. "You sure your okay?"

Harry nodded too and smiled. "I am fine. Just some bruises."

Severus nodded and looked around at his soon-to-be husbands friends and family. "We are leaving here tonight. Follow us if you must." And with that he left, holding Harry's hand.

It took only a second for them to follow the couple into the docks. Harry turned around and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much Ron and Herminie!" Harry said with happiness. "Without you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now."

Hermione was crying and went to hug him. "Oh Harry! We will miss you so much!" She said as Harry patted her back. After releasing her, Harry turned to the people who he thought of as parents.

"I'm also glad that you are here to see me off with the man I love." Remus also hugged the boy.

"You will visit us right?" Remus asked, as he tried to not cry.

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"I am stuck for life with that mutt aren't I?" Severus muttered, before Harry smacked him on the head.

"Of course were the in-laws," Sirius said happily, as he went to give Harry a big hug. "I am sure going to miss you." He leaned in to whisper. "Prank that man as much as you can."

Harry laughed and smiled. "Thank you for being in my life, I don't know what I would have done with out you," Harry stepped over the Severus. "I'm ready."

Severus nodded. "Are you sure Harry? Once you become one of us, you will also gain our immortally, they will not live as long."

Harry frowned. "You never told me that, but yes. This is my new life and I will spend as much time with my friends as I can."

Severus nodded and raised his hand. Golden sand fell out of his hand and onto Harry. A bight light encompassed him and brightened so that the humans had to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw Harry with a beautiful tail of gold and silver. The fins were of gold and the top was also gold but melted into the sliver that covered the bottom part.

"It is time for us to go now." Severus said as he walked into the water, his deep blue tail appearing the farther he walked in.

"By Sirius! By Ron! By Hermione! By Remus!" Harry said happily and dived deep into the ocean.

The four people stood and looked as the sky started to sprinkle with stars. "We will see them again." Hermione said softly. The others nodded, but still looked into the waves.

It was Sirius who broke the silence. "Come on. Lets find a way to take care of Dudley."

Remus looked out into the sea and saw some sharks swimming to were the Dursleys lived. "I don't think we have to worry about that…"

End of Part one

* * *

I hope that wasn't to fast but…well…yeah…

Well that is it. Also please tell me your favorite and least favorite colors because I need to figure out what color their tails are supposed to be. Thanks for reading.

Also I am thinking of making a sequel to A Dark Valentine. I put up a poll on my bio so please vote if you have read it. That was the same story that someone flamed me... Stupid idiot. Please tell me if you liked it.

**11-2-10 All in bold is from that day**

**I'm thinking of rewriting this chapter instead and if you find some A/N's in the story please tell me and I'll delete them.**


	8. Dudleys Death and Meeting Lucius

Apparently I went to fast in the last chapter. Oh and apparently I ruined my own story *laughs* Well I at least tried. Anyway I guess I will go at the same time frame as The King of Shiro. Advertisement! I shamelessly exploit the story.

Thanks to all my Reviews. I haven't thanked any of them in a long time.

Also I keep on forgetting to tell anyone who reads this but….One of my uncle's name is Vernon! But don't worry, he's really cool and brings me presents when he comes over! He is really tall and usually were a cowboy hat and has a white scratchy beard. *laughs* He doesn't visit often because he lives far away…two states away I think. I started to laugh about that when I first read the first book.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea, not the rights. If I did then…so….so…rich.

Warnings: hints of incest, and bloody death.

Chapter 7 Dudley's Death and meeting Lucius

A Day after the last chapter.

Dudley Dursley was so frustrated when he got home from school. That little shit was wasn't in school, but his faggot friends were, saying that Harry won't be coming to school no more. The boy wobbled in his house after his father, after getting out of the car. Not only was that making his day, but another good thing that happened…was that apparently Snape had put in his resignation and didn't work at the school anymore. Dudley grinned at the thought and went to the kitchen.

"What has you so happy Dudleykin's?" His mother cooed as she took out a lemon pie, setting it on a cooling rack.

After shoving his mouth full of food, Dudley grinned, making his jowls wobble. "Snape doesn't work at the school no more!"

Petunia sniffed, raising her head as if trying to get a smell out of her nose. "That good-for-nothing teacher is finally gone?"

"It's true dear," Vernon said as he walked into the kitchen. He ruffled Dudley's hair and started to get food from the refrigerator.

"Thank goodness for that," Petunia said with pursed lips. "Telling us that Dudley would have to go to summer school! It's not even January yet!" She said as she hugged her son, barley getting her hands around them around his body. "Dudleykin's is the smartest boy in that school!"

Dudley smirked. "But I haven't told you that best part! The freak doesn't go to school anymore!"

Petunia sniffed again. "Probably got kicked out because of what he almost did to my Dudley! Trying to pick a fight with you!"

Vernon grunted as he sat down at the table with a carton of Ice Cream. "About time that freak was gone." Vernon dug into the ice cream. "I wouldn't be surprised if that boy joined a gang or something."

Petunia nodded in agreement. "Well he won't bother us anymore. How about I make a nice dinner as a celebration?"

Both men….if they could be called that…. nodded and smiled, thinking that finally their life was going in the right direction6ty.

"Mummy?" Dudley asked with his mouth full. "Can I go swimming?"

"Oh honey, you don't kneed to ask for permission, go have fun," Petunia said with a smile, not the least disturbed at seeing her son's food chopped up by his teeth.

Dudley grinned and left the table, going to his room.

A/N There is no way I am going to describe him changing so I am fast forwarding to him out side in a swim suite…not a jockstrap…bad image…so bad. *sweat drop*

Dudley looked at the waves and grinned. He ran into the waves causing a small typhoon to appear.

The next door neighbors were worried at seeing some water leak into their home and looked outside. Finding out it was the overweight Dursley boy they sighed and started to use the pump* they bought for just that occasion.

Dudley was wobbling around and splashing. He started to scare the fish and killed one in an accident. Suddenly he found out that he was farther away from shore then he thought and began to swim back to the shore, not hearing the jaws movie theme music around him. Duh Dun… Duh Dun.

As he was struggling to swim towards his home, he felt something brush against his legs. Not giving it much thought, Dudley kicked the thing out of his way and continued to get to the shore.

He felt the same thing brush against his leg a short time later, and this time forcibly kicked the fish out of the way. That's when he felt the bite. He screamed.

Petunia was looking outside, trying to find out what the neighbors where doing, when she heard the scream. Turning around, the woman gave a gasp as she saw her son flaying around in the sea. "Dudley!" She screamed and ran out the door.

Running as fast as she could, she didn't hear the neighbors and her husband running after her. "Dudley!" She screamed again. The water was getting bloody and she could easily see a fin sticking out of the water. There were even more fin's coming toward the flaying sixteen-year-old.**

"Mummy!" Dudley screamed as he felt another pair of teeth tear into his side.

A shark got his throat and bit down hard. Blood was pouring everywhere from his body. Dudley gasped and tried to get away, but his legs wouldn't work. He looked fearfully at the fin's surrounding him and sobbed. "Mummy!" he yelled.

"Dudley!" Petunia screamed.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus and Harry where swimming along the bottom of the ocean. They had just left a motel that they had stayed in as the water became darker, signaling that it was nighttime.

"Hey Severus?"

Severus looked down at the blacked haired boy swimming beside him. "Yes?"

"Why are there motels underwater?" Harry asked, his hair flowing as he turned to look behind him at the receding building.

"Well people have to sleep, and when they travel there has to be a way to rest." Severus told him as they stopped, waiting for a school a fish to pass.

Harry started at the colorful fish around him in wonder, then turned back to Severus. "Oh, and the lights? How come there were lights?"

The school of fish passed and Severus started to swim again. "The merpeople who run these motels have pet fish that give off light. Just like I have pet sharks."

Harry blinked. "You were really telling the truth?" He said in awe.

"Of course," Severus snorted then paused. "Lucius got them for me."

"Never would have thought of that," Harry muttered and bumped into the mer king. "Sev? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Severus muttered before turning to the black haired boy. "I hope you like your new home Harry."

Harry swam forward and gasped at the image in front of him.

Atlantis was beautiful. It seemed like an ancient roman city*** with columns everywhere. There seemed to be a glow that aluminates around the city and made it even more remarkable. There were several houses that was underneath what looked like a large house. Harry thought that he saw what looked liked a large village. The whole city land the large house also looked Roman made. Harry pointed to the large building, to indicate it. "Sev…what's that?"

Severus was looking at Harry, enjoying the look of awe on his face. He had to surprise the boy more often if that was the reaction he got. He glanced at what Harry was pointing at and smirked.

"That Harry, is home."

* * *

Harry didn't remember his home looking like this. As the two merpeople swam towards the castle…Harry thought about for a moment. It isn't a castle…A big building …yeah a very big building is what he was going to call it.

Any who, when they swam towards the big building, people gasped and bowed before their king, while casting glances to the young man who was with their king. Severus nodded and continued on, ignoring the giggling mermaids and the other men flexing their muscles. Harry glared at them, wanting to kill them slowly for daring to hit on his Sev.

When they reached the big building, the guards got over their surprise at seeing their king and probably opened the big doors. As they slowly entered the hall, their tails melted into normal legs, and walked into the palace. Several merpeople stopped and looked at their king in astonishment. A shout was heard, and the people where giving orders for a feast with the return of their king that they thought might have been dead.

As Harry looked around at what was happing, he had a feeling that he didn't know what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was board. He never should have decided to baby sit his friends kingdom. The merman was just supposed to get some plants! He sighed and drummed his fingers on the armrest of the throne. He was a little worried for his own kingdom that was being run by his son Draco. The silver haired man* sighed. That boy better not have destroyed that place, and he missed having the boy in his bed. But the worst thing was that he didn't even now if Severus was alive or not. The man frowned in annoyance. That bloody man better be alive.

Lucius heard some commotion coming from the entrance hall. He sighed before getting up from the thorn. He looked around the hall and wrinkled his nose at the furnishings but knew he couldn't do a thing about it. After the last time Lucius redecorated the place, Severus cast a charm on his furniture's so that they couldn't be removed.

As Lucius went through the halls, he had started to wonder what was going on, when he saw a familiar head of hair walking towards him. "Severus…" The man breathed.

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yes Lucius that is my name. I hope you haven't forgotten it so soon."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How can I when I can't even get ride of your furniture."

Severus blinked and frowned. "Oh yeah. That must mean the spell is holding up, forgot about that." He raised an eyebrow at the murderess look on his friends face. "Must have been torture staring at my furniture and you not doing a thing about it."

Lucius gripped his cane, trying to not kill the man in front of him. Then he could never get ride of that damn spell. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry say hello to Lucius Malfoy, the richest King in the ocean." Severus said to the boy that was next to him.

A boy with bright green eye's and black hair, blinked up at the monarch. "Hello…"

Lucius blinked at the boy, then looked at his friend. "Severus…." Lucius said slowly. "Where did you get him from?"

Severus pointed up.

Lucius wanted to kill him.

"So you made everyone worry just for a boy?"

Severus frowned, "Lucius…this is Harry Potter…My queen. Don't talk about something that you don't know of."

Harry sputtered, "Queen!" The hell I am!"

"You called me a mermaid, I get to call you queen."

Lucius stared to walk around the boy, making the two people in front of him stop talking. His silver hair was flowing around him and finally he stopped in front of the boy."

"He looks about Draco's age." Lucius murmured, as he looked up at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Robbing the cradle?"

"Apparently I am like you more then I thought," Severus said sighing.

Harry glared, and hit Severus on the head. "_He _is right hear. No need to talk as if I am not here! "

Lucius stared then ginned. "I like him."

* * *

* Yes he has silver hair. His hair is close enough for it to be changed.

* I don't know if you know this, but there are pumps that get ride of water in a basement. And from what I understand is that they are expensive.

** When there is blood in the water sharks will follow the sent so they can get something to eat too.

*** I have no idea what it looked like but considering Plato spoke of it and Rome was the dormant empire back then, this is what I got.

There! I am finished! *leans back on her chair* Hopefully I can go back to the way of updating once a week. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…see you soon! *Waves* I hope I did a good job with Dudley's Death. *giggles* Don't worry…I will continue with the Dursley families death.


	9. Patty's Death

I have a tinge of blue on my body. I am not kidding. I got a new comforter and because I love the color blue it is…well blue. So my skin has a tinge of blue. It's kinda cool. Mom was saying something about taking a long bath…I like it so I will just stick to showers.

My mom is talking to herself. She was talking to me and I had in headphones as I was typing this….She knew I had them in…so why did she keep talking?

Also just looked at my inbox. Yeahhhhhhh….there was 992 in there…things like…free laptops! And quiz's…and all that other crap.

Warnings: Gore, Death, mentions of incest, cussing

Disclaimer: The sky is blue, the sun is yellow, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8 Patty's death

"Here, try this."

"Is it good?"

"Of course it is!"

"No need to get all snippy."

"Just eat the damn food!"

"What crawled into your tailpipe and died?"

"…what are you talking about?"

"You are both so annoying," Lucius said with a sigh, as he put down a fork, dapping his face with a napkin.

The people who he was speaking about turned and glared at the sliver haired man.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Like I said…you are annoying," Lucius told him. "And please sit up straight, no slouching at the dinner table."

Harry scowled but conceded. "Fine mum."

The small group had been eating in the dinning room for dinner. There were big windows that overlooked the sea city and Harry could see fish swim past, in brightly colored schools. The water was slowly darkening, telling everyone that it would soon be night time.

Severus was sitting at the end of the table with Harry sitting on the left of him and Lucius sitting on the right, eating a meal that was made in the kitchens.

Lucius was the only one who was dressed up. Harry had looked down at his own clothes that he had when he had left the Above World as the merpeople called it. He had asked Severus if he needed to dress up to, the man had said, that he hardly ever dressed up so there was no need for Harry too. Severus then looked at what he was wearing and sighed saying that they needed to go shopping for some clothes. And also Lucius always dressed up, even when it would be just those them.

The man had heard that and glared at them both before turning and walking away from them, swirling his purple and silver cloak.

"How are we annoying?" Harry asked, as he put a grape into his mouth.

Lucius rolled his eyes and pointed to them. "You act like a married couple." Grey eyes slid over to his long time friend. "The boy isn't even seventeen yet, and it seems that you have been together much longer." The man said with a scowl.

Severus smirked and lifted a cup to his lips. "And it makes you jealous."

"Of course it dose," Lucius said glaring at him. "Draco and I were supposed to annoy you, not the other way around." He wrinkled his nose. "And you just cannot get ride of this horrible disgusting furniture!" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Harry asked. "And who's Draco? Another spoiled child?"

Lucius snarled and looked down.

"Lucius hates to see anything out of date." Severus told him. "This set of furniture is about three years old and he acts like this because we are alone, frequently he has to put up a front, with a cool calculating façade. Normally the man would redecorate my castle so that I wouldn't even recognize it," Severus said with a scowl.

"You have no taste," Lucius sniffed.

"And Draco is his son."

"Oh…"

"We're lovers."

Harry's eyebrow's raised in surprise. "Oh….That's…nice." 'Kinda already figured that out.'

Severus hit the man next to him. Lucius glared at his friend as he rubbed his head. "I was going to tell him later!" Severus hissed.

"I don't have a problem with it." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, and went back to his food.

"See? I told you I liked him. Anyone worthy of becoming royalty wouldn't care about who someone likes," Lucius said with a drawl not noticing that Harry had dropped his utensils on the plate, causing it to clink.

"Ro-royalty?" Harry gasped.

"Yes," Lucius said slowly. "Severus is a King and you will be Queen-OW!" A foot had stomped on Lucius' causing the other man to enjoy his pain.

Severus had finished eating and rose up from the chair and held out a hand to help Harry stand up. "Let's get away from him." Severus said as he glared at the sliver haired man.

"You have no fun Severus Snape!"

* * *

As they were walking down the hall Harry had bumped into an old man with a long beard and orange Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts. His blue eyes twinkled over half moon eyeglasses.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Harry exclaimed as he moved away from the man.

"No need, my boy," Said the man cheerfully. "Glad to know that Severus has a love interest. Why I remember when he got his first-"

"Albus!" Severus hissed out.

Albus laughed. "But my boy, you needed-"

"- if you do not stop I will kill you!"

"But you wouldn't," Albus said cheerfully.

'I do not need to deal with this tonight.' Severus thought as he sighed. Harry looked at those two, wondering what they were talking about earlier.

"So who is this fine young man here?" Albus asked, his blue eyes twinkling even more.

"Ah… I am Harry, Harry Potter, sir," Harry said nervously.

"Well it is wonderful to met you Mr. Potter, don't keep the boy up all night, Severus!" Albus said chuckling as he left, leaving a confused boy behind. Said boy turned to the king.

"That was weird…" Harry said.

"Ignore the old coot. He has been around so long that I wish I could kick him out."

Harry smiled softly, clasping Severus hand. Severus looked down in surprise and smiled a little, just an small smile but it stilled made his heart beat a little faster

"Why didn't you care about Lucius and his son?" Severus asked as they were walking down the hall. The hall was dimly lit with just enough light to show the way.

"My friend Ron has a couple of brother's who are together." Harry paled a little. "It was a surprise to both of us."

"You walked in on them…" It wasn't a question.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Worst birthday ever."

The two people stopped in front of a big door with beautiful carvings all around it. "What are those?" Harry asked pointing at them.

Severus glanced up, "Oh that. It's some kind of Legend that has been around for awhile. I will tell you about that later, lets get some sleep." Severus raised a hand and made a motion. There was a scraping noise and the door opened up. "Hmmm have to fix that scraping noise," Severus muttered, not noticing that Harry had froze for a second until he looked behind him.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"Will we be sleeping together?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well I had hoped so."

Harry paled drastically. "I-I don't…"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you might be tired. I thought it custom for a couple to sleep in the same bed where you come from too?"

Harry sighed in relief. "Yeah it is." He said as he walked into the room yawning, only noticing the bed.

"Harry?"

The sixteen year old looked at Severus blearily.

"What did you think I meant?" Severus asked with a frown.

Harry blushed once more, "I thought that you meant…" The blush intensified. "Well sex." He said as he looked down shuffling his feet.

He heard a small chuckle and looked up. "Your not ready for that just yet." He said and leaned in close so that his breath fanned Harry's ear. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy _other_ things." Severus said with a smirk.

* * *

Petunia was so crying nonstop for the last few days. Her son…Her son was gone! She had watched him being eaten by sharks and …couldn't do anything to stop them. It was a few days after that horrible tragedy and Petunia was wearing a black dress to mourn her son. The neighbors already had come and given their condolences.

She sobbed and went back to washing the dishes. The house was quite with only the birds chirping outside, making the women feel even more cheerless. Petunia sniffed and finished drying the dishes. That was all that she was doing now a days…just doing housework to keep her mind off of other…things.

Vernon was out, doing his job. Petunia took a moment to become angry at her husband. Their son had just died and he was off at work! Grumbling to herself she continued to clean. After she finished with the downstairs she went up the stairs, thinking of starting with their bedroom. She cast a glance to the room next to them and let out a sob, before going into their room to clean it.

Petunia went around dusting, moving the blankets, cleaning out the closet and didn't once look at the pictures that where on her dresser. As she passed by an air vent, she noticed that there was no air coming from it. Sighing she went to get the tools and proceeded to open the vent on the floor.

Taking out the screws, she took the top off and looked down into the vent to see what was wrong with it. Noticing a box that seemed to have been shoveled down into the vent, Petunia reached down and took it out. Puzzling over why a box could have been there, her birthday was months ago and Christmas had at least six months before then. Mother's day wasn't even a possibility because it had passed. Petunia opened the box and noticed it was full of pictures and she started to shake.

"Oh God!" Petunia gasped. They were pictures of gagged and bound boys. Several of them had her husband in them in the nude. Shaking even harder she noticed that one of the boy's looked so much like Dudley. Tears were streaming down her face as she lifted it with trembling hands. Dudley looked around to have been six years old. And with that she screamed.

* * *

Vernon was just getting back from work and wobbled up the path. He opened the door noticing that the whole house seemed to have been cleaned spotless. He mentally sighed and sneered. That bitch was still moping about Dudley. Sure the boy was his own son but it had been day's since his death. He climbed up the stairs, trying to figure out what to say so that she could make their dinner.

He saw their bedroom door opened and walked inside mortified. Petunia was sitting on the floor with his photo's thrown about and seemed to be holding one particular photo. 'She found them," Vernon thought. Trying to think of a way to get out of this mess he went over to her. "Pet? What do you have there?"

There was a strained silence before a cold voice came from her. "I found the pictures Vernon."

The man turned a lovely shade of puck.

"Why?" She said shakily and looked up at her husband. "Why did you do it?" She yelled.

"Pet…those are nobody-"

"Don't you dear say that our son is a nobody!" She screamed, throwing the photo to him. The item slowly fell down showing ever now a then a boy with blond hair. "Thank god I didn't see Harry in them!"

Vernon stuttered. "Why would you care about that freak?" The large man snorted. "And of course I wouldn't have touched that freak! He is a disgusting piece of shit that didn't deserver to have licked the my boots!"

Petunia fixed her eyes on him, fury burning in her eyes. "Because it seems that he is not the freak in this house!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Lily…I am so sorry…I should have been a better person…I am so sorry." Tears started to fill her eyes as she sobbed. Slowly she stood up and began to pick up all the photo's, placing them in a shoe box, wiping a tear from a corner of her eye.

"Where are you doing now?" Vernon thundered, beginning to regain his composer.

Petunia looked at him once more before turning her back on him. "I am doing what I should have done a long time ago…going to the police." She said as she walked out of the room.

The man she left behind in the bedroom had his face going even more red. There was no way that she was going to the police! There had to be a way! His beady eye's looked around franticly and saw a bookend for his wife's books. Grapping it he ran after her and swung.

She screamed and fell, trying to get out of the way his blows. But Vernon just kept coming, hitting her, leaving blood trails along the walls and on the attacker. He laughed as he swung one more time and realized that she had lane still.

Huffing the man stood up, and looked at the carnage around him. The pool of blood slowly seeped into the carpet; staining it. Vernon huffed some more looked at his hands.

They were stained in blood.

* * *

Wow… that was gory…huh… don't worry. Vernon will have his just desserts soon and it will be so much fun! ^-^ Also If you didn't like that I killed Patty after she realized her mistake with Harry…sorry… but she should have done it sooner…she did nothing when it was Harry and because it was her son she knew she was wrong. That is why she died. It would be like someone murdered someone then said "Oops my bad."

Found out I don't like the word 'dude.' Really strange.

I am so sorry! I forgot they were going to have sex in the last chapter. *sweat drops* Sorry about that! But as I was trying to find out where to put one in this chapter…I couldn't really find a place. When I do find the right moment…I will try for it to be as hot and kinky as possible! -^^-(Well what I can image of those two…)

And I don't think Harry is ready just yet…

I should make an insert a sex scene with Lucius and Draco…. Might do that sooner then Harry and Severus


	10. Meeting Draco

BOW TO ME! I am now 19 years old…and I feel kinda old now…*sniffs*

Hello everyone. I hope everyone had a good Easter, filled with candy, and yaoi. ^-^

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was trying out this new story, and then I had a lot of papers due….Forgive me?

**Also to my reviews: **I was making the chapter to The King of Shiro and this at the same time. In that one Sev sometimes calls Petunia; Patty. Sorry about that. Also for the one who doesn't care about incest. Yeah… that was kinda split second thinking on my part. I was reading a story about Harry and Tom that had those two together and I thought along these lines: I like those two together…how about I do that? *sweat drops* I have put some of that in this one but there should be a warning before you read it. Also I have no idea what you are talking about with that guy. Even know who he I don't is. If it is anything pop cultural or not in the type of books that I read (Paranormal mostly) Then I have no idea who that person is.

Warnings: INCEST! SEX! AND NAUGHY PLAYING! That a good warning or what?

Disclaimer: I do not own them…just play with them a bit.

Chapter 9

The silver haired man twisted the sheets as he turned on the soft bed. Beads of sweat appeared and the man moaned, rubbing his arousal on the mattress.

Gasping Lucius shot up in the extra bedroom. Panting he looked at the window and saw that it was still dark. Getting his breath back, he flopped back on his bed (No one was here to see such horrible behavior) and tried to get his bearings back.

Sighing, the Mer king closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, with a name on his lips…

"Draco…"

Draco Malfoy, Prince of his father's kingdom, swam to the castle of his Uncle. Even though they were not related in any way, he was his father's best friend, and had seen him more then even his mother.

Draco scowled at that thought. His mother had left when he was just five years old. Father had been upset for days, only showing his expression to his son.

When Draco asked why mummy wasn't there, he had been told that she had left with another man.

Draco sniffed at that thought. And of course it was after she had left that Father had become the king of El Dorado*. Then the stupid bitch tried to come back into his fathers arms, but thankfully he shoved her aside, taking Draco with him to the castle. It was full of more gold then many merfolk could count, had made the aristocratic soon to be king very rich indeed.

The young man reached the door's of the castle at sunrise, nodding at the guards, who bowed their head at him.

Draco smirked as he was let into the castle.

At least the guards knew who he was.

As Draco stepped through the door, his tale magically transforming into legs and pants, he looked around. He had heard that Severus had come back now, and with a _human _no less (the gossip is really fast in the kingdoms…especially when there is at least one spy in every castle.) Leaving the throne to Balis, Draco then went to see his father. Who knows what would happen now that a human was with them.

Walking towards the guest bedroom that his father was most likely staying in, Draco hummed at how to wake his lovely father, for surly he would still be asleep still. He paused at the door and tapped a finger to his mouth in compilation. His eyes widened as he thought of the perfect way to wake him up, and opened the door.

The light slowly seeped in, before landing on a bed and the person in it. Draco slowly walked in, closing the door behind him and looked at the sleeping man. 'We looked so similar…' he thought.

*Sex Part here*

Draco smirked at seeing that most of the cover's were off, showing Lucius long legs to Draco's gleaming grey eyes.

"Father…" he whispered as he got closer.

He smirked once more when he saw his fathers morning erection. "Did you have a good dream?" His eyes flashed with anger. "It better be only about me, father."

He slowly tugged the covers off the erection, so as to not wake his father up…well not yet.

Looking at his father's manhood, Draco smirked and liked the top of it, enjoying the taste of his fathers seed.

A sting of saliva connected Draco's mouth to his fathers cock. As he smiled it broke.

Draco dove in for anther lick, engulfing the head with his mouth. He sucked inward and then blew lightly, making the cock twitch and a moan to emerge from his father's mouth.

Humming, Draco licked and pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit, as if digging for more.

"Draco…" the boy heard form Lucius.

"Yes?" Draco asked as he licked at the head once more.

"When -ah!-did you come -h-hear?" Lucius gasped out, as he opened his eyes gasping.

Draco smirked around the cock in his mouth. Sucking once more, Draco let go and smirked up at his father. "Just got here." He pouted. "You didn't come home yesterday…" And lightly sucked at the head.

"Ah! I couldn't-Draco!" Lucius flung his head back and arched into his child's mouth cumming in spurts.

Cum traveled down, Draco's chin to slowly dripped down onto the sheets.

*SEX ENDS*

"Did you have to do that?" Lucius grouched as he put on some pants.

"Of coarse I have to Father." Draco pouted. "I haven't been without for months and so I had to do something!"

Lucius sighed and looked at his son. They had gotten together just this year, as Draco didn't want to be with anyone but his father, and it's accepted in the committee. After the horrors of the last war, there were barely any merfolk alive, that are related in some way or another.** And Lucius himself wanted his son.

"Well, it is very rude to wake up that way Draco."

Draco pouted at what his father said. "Even though you liked it?"

Lucius frowned at that comment. "What I meant was: it is very rude to wake up that way in another persons house."

Draco sighed. "Sorry father."

Lucius nodded and looked at the time. "We better go tell Severus that you're here…" Lucius froze. "Wait…who is looking after the kingdom if you're here?"

"Oh! Blaise looking over it."

"Well at least you didn't put Pansy on the throne." Lucius told him as he went out the door.

* * *

Severus sighed as he saw Draco walk in the with Lucius.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Draco."

Draco scowled. "What are talking about, Uncle Severus."

Severus rolled his eye and took a sip of his tea.

"Hello," Harry said waving. "I'm Harry-"

"-Potter, yeah, yeah." Draco looked at him in the eye. "If you steal Lucius, I will kill you!"

"Wow," Harry said startled then he smirked. "Awww. Your so possessive…how cute!"

Draco blushed. "T-that's not the point!"

Harry smirked. "But your blushing."

"Urggg!"

Harry looked at Lucius, who looked like he wanted to flee. "You have such a possessive boyfriend…are you possessive too?"

Severus snorted. "Of course he is. When Draco was ten, I got him a some toys, and Lucius went ballistic. Keep saying that I was stealing his son with presents."

Draco looked at his father in confusion. There was a light blush on his cheeks, making it seem that it was true.

"Father…?"

"Don't listen to them Draco."

"How cute!" Harry said happily. Then paused. "But ten is a little early for having sex, isn't it?"

"We didn't get into a relationship until this year." Draco told him, as he sat down next to the former human, gracefully.

"Oh. How did you get together?" Harry asked taking a sip of tea. He grimaced and sat it down.

"Not used to salt water?"

"That was salt water? Don't you get dehydrate?" Harry asked looked at Draco in shock.

"Hello… merman." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly. Then narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You evaded my question."

Draco smirked. "took you this long to figure out?"

Harry pouted. "Come on Dray!"

"Dray!"

"Well…that's your name right?"

"No! It's Draco!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, Dragon."

Draco glared bloodily murder. "If Uncle Severus didn't like you I would kill you!"

Harry just waved it away. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Then you just change the subject!" Draco asked astonished.

Severus just looked on, lightly amused at the weird bantering that was happening between Harry and Draco.

"Has he met Albus yet?" Lucius asked, popping a grape in his mouth.

"He met him last night." Severus said, taking a drink of some juice.

"What was he wearing this time?" It is well know in the ocean that Albus wears strange clothes.

Severus shuddered. "A Hawaiian shirt."

Lucius sighed as he sat down next to his longtime friend. "I tried to get him a better wardrobe and he just changed it with strange colors!"

"Oh the horror," Severus commented dryly.

"You would be scared when you see what he has now."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Lucius nodded. "That bad." After getting another grape he looked his friend. "What happened when you went out last time? You said you might be gone for a week at the most."

Severus sighed. "Umbridge caught me when I found some of the ingredients." Severus glared at the innocent little grape in his hand. "She took the plants with her too I bet!"

"Have you spoken to Tom yet?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "Not yet. Though I am surprised that he hasn't shown up yet."

"It's only been a day." Lucius commented.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your son got here pretty quickly."

Lucius had the grace to blush. "I hope a shark eats you."

The man rolled his eyes again. "But I do believe Tom will be coming soon though. It is very unusually for someone to go away for mouths at a time."

Lucius nodded, watching his son bicker with Harry.

"How did you find him anyway?"

Severus looked to where Lucius was. "That, my friend, is a very long story."

There was a small silence between the two of them.

"Oh! You won't believe what human' s think of merpeople." Severus leaned in to whisper. "They have this box with people in it and call it a 'Lap top' There's this 'moovie called The Little Mermaid…."

* * *

That's it. Sigh. I am done! I hope you have a good weekend! ^-^

*I have read somewhere that some people think that a chief or King was bathed in gold and dived into the water, while people throw in gold. So I used that legend and created an underground city.

Kinda perfect for Lucius Malfoy isn't it? *smriks*

** I got that idea from the book series. Purebloods where related to one another in some way and still tried to marry their offspring with other purebloods. I just took out the middle man.


End file.
